loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Tigress
Tigress is a major supporting protagonist in the Kung Fu Panda franchise, being the tritagonist of the first film and the deuteragonist of the second. She is the strongest and leader of the Furious Five, five of the strongest masters of Kung Fu in China. Many fans of the series consider her to be the love interest of Po, the main character of the series. At the start of the series, when they first meet, she considers Po a nuisance, and wants nothing to do with him, especially after he seemingly steals her chance to become the Dragon Warrior. By the end of the first film, however, she seems to have accepted him as a fellow warrior, and seems to warm up to him much more later in the series. She is voiced by Angelina Jolie in the movies and by Kari Wahlgren in the TV series and video games. Hints of Romantic Interest with Po Kung Fu Panda *After Po defeats Tai Lung, and after the town cheers for him, she is the first of the Furious Five to bow to him, calling him "Master". Kung Fu Panda 2 * At the start of the movie, Tigress is seen with the rest of the Five, watching Po stuff bean buns into his mouth, and she seems to be having fun with it. *When Mr. Ping shows Po his Tigress action figure, Tigress has a smile on her face as she looks at him. *On the journey to Gongmen City, on the boat, when Po is getting stressed over his issue with his long-lost family, Tigress tries to talk to him about it to make sure he is okay. *Po seems to admire how hardcore Tigress acts. *Po tries not to let Tigress worry about him, trying to act tough and emotionless like her. This is possibly to impress her. *In Gongmen Jail, Tigress forces Po to talk about why he let Shen get away. He says it's because he wanted answers about his family. He wants to go to Shen again for answers, ignoring her orders to stay at the jail, saying "the hardcore can't understand". She then gives him a hug, saying "the hardcore do understand, but I can't watch my friend be killed." *Tigress seems distraught after watching Shen "kill" Po at the cannon factory. *When Monkey mentions that Po would want them to remain "Strong, hardcore." Tigress looks like she is going to cry. *During the final battle at the harbor, when Shen is about to shoot Po with his big cannon, Tigress pushes him out of the way, trying to take the shot for him. *When Tigress is drifting in the water, Po swims up to her for a moment and holds her paw, trying to make sure she's still alive. *When Po swims away, she reaches out to him. *After Po defeats Shen, she pulls him up onto the boat out of the water, complimenting him on how hardcore he was. He responds by giving her a hug, although she does not show much reaction to it, other than surprise. She later puts a paw on his shoulder and watches the Fireworks with a smile on her face. Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness It should be noted that Legends of Awesomeness are considered a different canon from the story of the films. *In "Scorpion's Sting", Tigress has River Fever when two rabbits got on Tigress's bed and put makeup on her face they ask her "Is Po your boyfriend." and she replied "What? No." they got the mirror of her and she said "Just perfect." *In "Chain Reaction" Po seems psyched about going on a mission with Tigress. *In "Chain Reaction", when Tigress is hungry, Po tries to get her an apple, which she thanks him for. *In Bad Po when Po's evil side is created, he constantly flirts with Tigress, much to her annoyance. Po' s good side also is extremely nice to Tigress by commenting on how shiny her fur is to offering to clean up her room. *In "Master Ping", Tigress is seen leaning on Po while sleeping, although she punches him in the face when he taps her to waken her. Not too long after, she falls asleep against Po again. * In "Bride of Po", during the wedding ceremony with Po and Lu-Shi, Tigress apologized to Po and tells him that he's right and Po thought Tigress that she's jealous. And Tigress slightly said "yes" but cut off and changed her subject. *In " Enter the Dragon", When Po died Tigress was very sad but when Po came back alive she hugged him shouting "You're alive!". *In " Maltese Mantis" , While Po was having a pep talk with his action figures Po leaves out the Tigress figure who he makes continuously rant on how " awesome" he is until, not even seconds later Crane and Tigress appeared. Later in the episode, when Bian Zao asked for Po' s tigress action figure for a trade Po complained not wanting to give up his favorite action figure but, eventually gave in. *In " The Spirit Orbs of Master Ding", Tigress saving Po from Master Ding *In " A Tigrees Tale", Po was willing to change for her, begging her not to leave. When Tigress read the note, it was signed 'Love Po'. The Po action figure was also the only one she picked up throughout this episode; especially the part where the two figures of Shifu and Po fell out of the bag (the two most important persons in her life no doubt) she picked up the Po figure. When Po broke down the door to rescue her, she said with a smile 'If you ever change, I'll kill you' at which Po gives her a dreamy look. *In "The Midnight Stranger" Tigress falls in love with the mysterious warrior who is really Po in disguise. When Po meets Tigress in the village, he realises she is wearing perfume,while she is talking, Po gives her an "in-love" look, after she leaves Po says that he wants to tell her so bad, at the end when Tigress finds out Po was the Midnight Stranger, she leaves to throw up. * In "The Way of the Prawn", Yijiro gave Tigress a Japanese headband resembling honor while Po is sitting on a tree spying on them. Po said to himself about his envious feelings that Tigress likes the prawn and soon fell off on Tigress. Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Anthromorphic Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Dreamworks Love Interest Category:Interspecies Love Interest Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Possible Romance Category:Animals Category:Feline Love Interest Category:Kung Fu Panda Love Interest Category:Tomboys Love Interest